The Love I've Never Shown
by vicf
Summary: After an incident, Caroline writes a letter to tell Klaus how she feels about him.


**Hello there! This is my first public klaroline fanfic ever, so don't hate me if it's too horrible. I had the idea in the back of my mind for a while, but finally decided to write it down, so I hope you like it**

**I, obviously, don't own the show, just the plot.**

**And oh, keep in mind that english is not my first language and that I DON'T have a beta for this.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Klaus,<em>

_I've been writing this since forever, really, I had no idea how to start, but I figured it out, sort of. So, hello! It has been quite a long time since we last saw each other, huh? I know, but I got some things to say to you. I'll understand if you don't even get to read this, if you throw this letter away, or burn it, whatever, but I'd really appreciate if you just wait to see what comes next. Well, you must be wondering why I'm writing this, so I'll explain._

_I'll go straight to the point: you were right. I really deserved better than Tyler, but I guess I couldn't see it ten years ago, I was just so blind, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry I didn't treated you well, but we both know the real reason behind all the walls I put between the both of us. The truth is, I was afraid. Afraid because, more than once, I caught myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things you had done. And the worst (or maybe the best) thing is that I could, and I did._

_I did forgive you, a long time ago, and why? Because I love you. Yeah, I love you. It took me a few years to realize, but I finally figured it out. It wasn't easy for me admit that, I was so worried about what my friends would think, what my mom would think. I couldn't handle it, so I ran away. Away from Mystic Falls, away from all of the ones who'd judge me, away from the old Caroline Forbes, the girl who would never ignore a problem. But mostly, I ran away from you. I knew I couldn't be this close to you without showing up one day for a visit or something. You see, back then, I wasn't ready yet, wasn't ready to take your offer, because I knew once I took it, it would be forever, and forever is not a thing a young vampire should think about._

_So I traveled, for a few years. But with you constantly in the back of my mind, I couldn't enjoy my journey completely. Something was missing: You. You weren't there to show me the world, and I found out that my life wouldn't be complete without you by my side, to keep your promise, to be my last love. But, being sttuborn as I am, I held the feeling deep deep down inside my heart, and kept going as I could._

_But eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. So, two days ago, I packed my bags, left my hotel in Canada, and decided to go after you to tell you everything that was feeling, to open up my heart to you. That's when things got tought. When I was on my way to Mystic Falls to see my mom and friends once more, I got bitten by a werewolf. YAY! Of course things had to go wrong with me!_

_And then, we finally got in the present time, when I'm now sitting on Stefan's Office at the Salvatore household, with a huge wound on my shoulder. That must a record, bitten by a werewolf three times, seriously?_

_If you think that this letter's purpose is getting your blood to save me again, you're wrong. I finally got to my real point. This is a goodbye._

_I heard things are going perfectly fine in New Orleans, and that you are, once again, the king. In my mind, I imagine you happy, with your family united, and all the joy that you deserve around you. And that's why I won't ask for your blood, that's why I'm saying goodbye like this. I realized, now in my deathbed, that I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love, I never did. In fact, you deserve so much more than I could ever give you._

_I don't know if this letter will ever get to you. If it does, I don't know if you'll give this any importance, and I don't ask you to, but you had the right to know. I'm sorry. I wish I had realized sooner how much I loved you. Perhaps extraordinary things had been saved for us, but I guess I'll never know..._

_ With all the love I've never shown_

_ Caroline_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?! please, <em>please<em> let me know what you guys think (if I get a good number of reviews, I may do a second part to this hehe just saying)! See you soon, I hope. **

**xoxo**


End file.
